One coupling device of this type is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,318,381 C2. This particular coupling device is essentially characterized by the fact that the coupling elements consist of thin, strip-shaped material, and that said coupling elements are provided with a forward extending support web as well as an arched web which adjoins the aforementioned support web, whereby the arc of the arched web is directed inward towards the longitudinal axis of a stay pipe, and the maximum of the curve is positioned between the axis and the support web. Thus, the coupling elements are arranged in mirror image fashion on the stay pipes of the hoisting elements to be coupled to each other, and the respective maxima of the curves of the coupling elements are arranged laterally offset to each other. Each of the arched webs preferably is constructed in spherical fashion.
This known coupling device has proven itself in numerous practical applications.
The invention is based on the objective to design this known coupling device in such a way that coupling to another conveyor device can be optionally prevented.